What Neko Loves Snow?
by Ally-Cat2013
Summary: What happens when a new guy comes to Youkai Academy, who is bisexual, has his eyes on Mizore but also likes Gin? What happens when Mizore breaks his heart and its left to Gin to fix? What happens when a protective Kurumu finds out her new best friend got hurt? Read and find out! (I'm just posting this for fun and if I get good reviews then I may continue it :P)


Hisoka stepped off the bus and paused to look around. Eyeing the scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head that said Youkai Academy he sighed and slipped his bookbag on one of his shoulders. Ignoring the bus as it drove off he made his way down the path almost unwillingly. One of his ears twitched at the sounds of bats screeching but he otherwise didn't pay attention to his surroundings as he kicked a small rock while walking. Sighing again he muttered under his breath.

"Why the hell did they send me here? They could just have told me they didn't want me anymore, not send me away from my only home…"

As soon as he finished saying that he came up to what look liked a haunted house, dark clouds framing the background sky. Half expecting tumbleweed to roll by he looked around him. "Well, at least it lives up to its name. The perfect setting for monsters…"

Shaking his head he just continued up to the building.

The process of getting his schedule, dorm room and such didn't take as long as he thought it would. Which sucked cause he didn't want to go to his class yet but oh well. With a dejected sigh he made his way down the hall towards the right room. Slowly coming to a stop in front of the door he listened in on what was going on inside, wondering who his new classmates were. Not able to hear much except for a little chatter he shrugged and just opened the door.

All talking stopped when he stepped in. ignoring the stares he got he made his way to the teacher and handed her a note.

Blinking the blonde teacher took it curiously before smiling and clapping her hands. "Oh yes! You're the new student Hisoka!" Still smiling she turned to the class to address them, also showing Hisoka her swaying blonde tail with a white tip.

'She's a neko as well…. Should of known since her name is Ms. Nekoname.'

"Class! We have a new student in our class. Please welcome Hisoka Tsukino!"

All the stares he got set him on edge, as they looked him up and down. Yeah yeah, so he didn't wear that stupid uniform. It was uncomfortable. His lean form was clad in a tight black t-shirt showing his small but noticeable muscles and dark jeans with a chain hanging from a belt loop connecting to another. His foot tapped one of his black boots on the floor as the seconds ticked by awkwardly.

Finally it had to stop. "What!" he hissed, his sleek black tail raising up high in defense, a wide silver ring around it about half way down.

Half of the class eyes widened as he snapped and blushed realizing they were staring. The rest just shrugged and continued their observation. Hisoka was about to snap again when Ms. Nekoname spoke up again. "Now now, no violence in my class. We behave and our polite. Now, you may sit next to Ms. Shirayuki. Mizore, please raise your hand."

Cocking an eyebrow at the teacher's words he just shrugged and moved towards the purple haired girl who had her hand halfway up off the desk. Sliding into his seat he slouched back causing his hair to fall in front of his face. He barely listened as the teacher told the class they may do what ever they wanted since they had a free period.

He just stayed where he was, still and silent until a dainty hand slid under his curtain of black hair. Lifting his head a bit so he could look up at the girl with his bright green eyes he asked. "May I help you?"

She just smiled sweetly and replied, "I'm Moka. It's nice to meet you Hisoka."

Giving her a once over he took in her long pink hair, sea foam green eyes and pale skin. She was all in all very pretty but his eyes were attracted to the rosary hanging over her breasts from a collar with pearl-like chains decorating it.

"You're a vampire aren't you," he simply stated looking up into her shocked eyes.

"H-How'd you know?" she stuttered clasping her hand over her chest.

He nodded to the jewelry. "You're rosary. That design is very specific and adding it to your pale skin and slightly pointed canine teeth I deduced."

Smiling again she nodded. "Wow you're smart."

He just shrugged and looked to the side. Seeing a group he smirked a little. "You have curious friends."

She looked over at the group as well before nodding again and waved them over. "Yeah I guess."

Hisoka gave them all a once over as well. There was a blue haired and purple-eyed succubus, the smell of lust giving her away. A small little brunette witch. Wasn't hard to figure her out with the hat and wand. A male who seemed almost… human…

'But how is human here at a school for monsters? Oh well, I figure it out later.'

And then to finish it off there was the purple haired girl Mizore. Before her head had been turned so Hisoka couldn't see her face but now that he could his breath just left him. Her short hair that had a few flips framed a perfectly pale face and eyes that shined every shade of blue including her pupil. He watched as she swirled a lollipop in her mouth. 'A snow woman…' his mind said softly, almost mesmerized. 'A beautiful snow woman….'

Apparently his private thought decided to become a little more public.

The beauty blinked curiously and stopped beside him. "What?" she asked softly.

Shaking his head he cleared his throat and said, "You're a snow woman."

"Oh," she nodded. "Yeah I am. I'm Mizore."

The succubus stepped up. "I'm Kumuru." The look she gave him said she had heard what he said, aka, blackmail.

His ears folded back a bit defensively. "A succubus." He looked at the youngest girl. "And a witch."

The little girl smiled. "That's right! I'm Yukari," she stated in a voice that could rival Ms. Nekoname in perkiness. He watched as she attached herself to the human's waist. "And this is Tsukune! He's my future husband."

Hisoka looked up at the awkward boy. "Little young for you isn't she?"

"What!" Tsukune shouted before shaking his head quickly. "No! It isn't like that-"

He was cut off as Kurumu wrapped her arms around Tsukune's arm. "No! He's mine you little brat!"

Hisoka was inward laughing as the vampire jumped in and hugged his other arm declaring him as her own. His amusement stopped when Mizore did the same.

He sighed. 'Of course she would already like someone. I didn't stand a chance with a beauty like her. Who would want me anyway…?'

"Hisoka!"

Snapping his head up he saw them looking at him again. "What?"

Yukari giggled. "You spaced on us. We wanted to know if you'd like to join the Newspaper club. We're all in it."

"Why would I want to join?" he asked disinterested.

Tsukune grinned. "Because you're new and it would be fun."

Hisoka still looked unsure but nodded. "Alright. I'll check it out, no promises though."

"Great!" Kurumu smiled and clapped her hands. "I'm sure you'll need a guide to the club room and everywhere else around the school. I volunteer."

Hisoka opened his mouth to decline when the teacher popped up. "Oh that would be wonderful Kurumu! How nice of you! You will be Hisoka's guide! And it is so good to hear the newspaper club has a new member!"

The fur on his tail stood on end as he glared at the smirking succubus.

"What do you want?" Hisoka asked Kurumu as they walked towards the dorms.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently though a smile played on her lips.

"You know what I mean, I'm not stupid."

"Ah yes, the boy who has figured out the whole classes monster forms. You are far from stupid."

He walking up to the dorms and held the door open for her.

"And a gentlemen," she commented walking in.

"Don't get used to it." He followed her in and headed towards the stairs. "Now answer my question."

She giggled ominously. "Well, I happen to have heard what you said earlier."

"I don't know what you mean." They stopped on the second floor and started down the hall.

"Don't give me that, we just agreed you aren't stupid." That damn smirk was back. "You like ice girl."

He gave himself away by hissing at her. "Shut up."

She just laughed at him. "Hey I'm not judging! In fact, I'm gonna help you get her."

He stopped to look at her suspiciously. "What?"

"You heard me, I'm going to help you."

He raised an eyebrow pulling out the key to his room. "Why would you do that?"

Kurumu scoffed as they stopped again in front of his door. "Because if you get with ice girl that means less competition for me."

"Ah yes, Tsukune," he muttered using his key to open his door and walking in. Kurumu followed him in and closed the door.

"Yeah, speaking of him, since you have some super ability to know who is what then you should know what he is."

"And if I do?" he asked setting his bag down.

"Well I wanna know what he is."

Hisoka blinked opening one of the bags containing his clothes. "You mean you don't know?"

"If I did, would I ask?" Kurumu asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Chuckling he pulled his leather jacket out and slid it on before walking out. He ignored her calls as he made his way down the hall.

"Wait! Are you going to tell me or not!" she shouted following him.

"Not," he simply replied.

"Why not!" she screeched.

"It's none of my business."

"Ah!"

Moka and the others watched and heard as Kurumu stormed into the clubroom then slam the door close. A few seconds later Hisoka calmly walks in though smirking.

"Um, is everything alright?" Moka asked innocently.

Hisoka nodded as Kurumu glared and slammed her hands down on the table. "No! He is a stubborn ass!"

They all turned their eyes towards Hisoka curiously. Shrugging he sat down and explained.

"She's upset cause I won't tell her what lover boy over here is," he said nodding towards Tsukune.

Said male paled at the words. "Y-You know what I am..?"

Hisoka nodded then shrugged again. "Don't worry, I told her it was none of my business and I wouldn't say."

"But you stated what all of us were, that's not fair!" Yukari pouted now just as curious as Kurumu.

"For once I agree with Ms. Flat Chested. How come he's so special?" Kurumu glared.

"Cause you guys don't exactly hide it," Hisoka sighed exasperated.

They opened their mouths to argue but were cut off as another male walked in. His long-ish brown hair held back by a red headband and wolf pendant adorned his neck. "Hey guys, this is the new member I've heard so much about?" Though Hisoka couldn't see him, his voice sent shivers down his back and towards certain uncomfortable areas.

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah Ginei-senpai. This is Hisoka."

Gin grinned and came around to look at the neko. "Well hey there, I'm Gin. Newspaper club president. Nice to meet ya," he stated holding his hand out.

"N-Nice.." Hisoka cleared his throat taking Gin's hand and tried again. "Nice to meet you too Ginei-senpai."

Gin frowned and put his hands on his hips. "Oh come on, call me Gin. We're all friends here."

Hisoka nodded and looked down, his tail flickering nervously making the metal ring glimmer slightly.

"Hmm..?" Noticing the black appendage Gin tilted his head. "You're a neko? I didn't realize."

"What? Don't werewolves have good sense of smell?" Kurumu asked crossing her arms.

"Well yeah but I can't get much of a scent off of him," Gin shrugged pointing at the black-haired male.

"Now that I think about it," Moka said catching all of their attention. "I can't get a scent off of him either."

Getting a bit agitated Hisoka sighed. "Probably cause I don't want anyone to know."

"What do you mean?"

Gin noticed the tensing in Hisoka's shoulders and decided to end the questioning. "Enough. Hisoka, I'm glad you joined the newspaper club. Do you have any ideas we could use for new articles?"

He blinked and looked up at the werewolf. "Well, I haven't even seen your newspaper yet so no."

Mizore handed him last week's edition. "Here you go."

Nodding he looked through it, skimming all the writing for a few minutes before putting it down. "It's good but it needs more pictures."

Kurumu scoffed. "Its not a children's book."

"What I mean," Hisoka hissed," is it needs more to catch people's attention. More people will probably buy if it didn't look like a text book except for the cover and the back."

Gin nodded thinking it over. "That's not a bad idea. We'll work on that. Anything else?"

Hisoka shrugged and leaned forward propping his elbows on his knees. "Have you guys ever thought about an advice column?"

Moka sighed. "Yeah we have, we've even got a few letters when we tried but none of us gave really good advice." Her face lit up and she smiled at him. "How are you at giving advice?"

Ignoring the muttered remarks about how he's probably terrible at it, Hisoka shrugged.


End file.
